


Meet

by chamsie



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsie/pseuds/chamsie
Summary: It began with Asari's boy, unusually enough.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Primo Meets Decimo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280155) by [Fate_Camiswhil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Camiswhil/pseuds/Fate_Camiswhil). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this idea for years, but I figure it's time to just do it. Short chapters. Updates whenever I get the next bit done. I have no clear ending yet, but I know where I want this to go. This was inspired by many of the Parent! First Gen/Child! Tenth Gen stories I've read, but I'd say the biggest inspiration came from "Primo Meets Decimo" by the talented Fate_Camiswhil. If you like this genre and haven't read their story, I highly recommend it.

The clock ticked by steadily as Lampo sat in council with Primo and his other guardians.  Their topic of discussion? The boy currently taking up residence in Vongola mansion’s east wing. Three days had already passed since they first found Asari’s lookalike on the estate, a young boy with the man’s dark hair, sharp eyes, and a similar long face.  He was a dead ringer for Asari.  Naturally, the family was suspicious.  What were the chances of a child getting into their remote rural property?  Especially after an ambush? Lampo still had bruises from the thugs he’d had to help beat off the property days before.

 

The problem of what to do with the child was a troublesome one.  Despite what Giotto and his guardians wanted, children were definitely part of and involved with the Mafia.  It would be foolish to trust the kid at face value, but he was _a child_ all the same.  After a lot of waffling, they’d eventually dumped him in a guest room on the third floor - close enough to keep an eye on but not exactly welcoming either.  It wouldn’t have been so bad, but in that time the boy hadn’t spoken to them once nor had he answered their questions.  Alarmingly, he had refused all food and only by some miracle did he continue to sip at the water they offered.  Suspicion had escalated to concern and alarm, until Primo finally called the current meeting.

 

“He’s going to crack soon,” G commented. “Kid can’t be any older than ten. His hunger must be unbearable.” His tone was carefully nonchalant, but none of the other five men in the room were fooled.

 

Knuckle’s face was grim and an uncommonly solemn expression was settled over Asari’s features.   

 

“We cannot let him continue to starve,” Knuckle stated.  “He is a child!”  

 

“You think we don’t agree?” G huffed.  “Unless you want to force the food down his throat, he’s not eating.”  

 

“Maybe we could knock him out?  Give him something while he’s unconscious?”  Lampo suggested weakly.  It didn’t sit well with him, but what else could they do when the boy refused to speak to them, let alone eat their food?  

 

G rolled his eyes at the idea.  “Yea, great idea, Lampo.  We’ll just knock out a child who already distrusts us and is probably scared out of his mind.  That’ll make him open up and eat!”  

 

The teen flinched and flushed in embarrassment.  G was being pretty harsh, but everyone was on edge so he tried to let his hurt feelings slide.  Besides, it was a pretty stupid suggestion anyway.  Vongola didn't do things that way.  _They_ didn't do things that way.  Giotto looked like he was about to intervene, but Asari spoke up before he could.  

 

“No need to be so hard on Lampo, G.” The Japanese man spoke gently.  “And Lampo, G brings up valid concerns.”  Asari’s eyes turned dark. “We must tread carefully with that child.  You recall his reaction to Daemon?”

 

Said individual gave a scowl. “Who could forget that sort of welcome?”  Daemon scoffed harshly.  

 

“Don't be annoyed with the kid,” G intercepted.  “He seemed genuinely afraid of you.”  

 

The illusionist scowled further, not the least bit assuaged by G’s observation.  “You attempt to not be...concerned when a child you’ve never met reacts like _that_ to your mere presence.”  

 

His words brought about a collective wince.  Yesterday’s meeting had not been good.  Not in the slightest.  Those who had witnessed it knew how much of a disaster it had been.

 

“Maybe you remind him of someone,” Knuckle offered.   

 

“Enough,” Giotto cut in.  They were getting off track.  Whatever tension had been building immediately died, the mood turning sombre once more as everyone focused on their leader.  “He responded well enough to Lampo before... _that_ incident, so perhaps Lampo should try approaching him again.”

 

At that, five other pairs of eyes turned to the youngest present, too many for Lampo to feign ignorance of.  Giotto’s eyes flashed at him pleadingly.  They were all concerned.  No one wished to see a child starve, especially not here on the property where they had more than enough food to spare.  Lampo didn’t really want to take on the responsibility, but Giotto’s words had been true.  The boy _had_ been the least tense in his presence.  The way things were going, they’d have to force food into the boy unless Lampo could get through to him.  Troublesome indeed.  

 

Lampo sighed.  

 

“I’ll try my best…”  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough, my biggest question is whether this is set in the 1800's or modern day. Modern would be easier, but the First Gen are so entrenched in the Victorian Era for me that it's difficult to remove them mentally from that time. What do you guys think? Past or present setting?


	2. A Boy on the Grounds

Tension in the Mafia had been rising the last few months. There was no one particular reason why, rather a string of events that had slowly contributed to the current situation.  Alliances were constantly shifting the landscape in the Mafia: smaller Families died out and many new ones sprung up within the last year to take their place. Recently one of the Italian Mafia’s powerhouses had experienced internal upheaval of a sort that no one had expected.  Whatever happened to them was hush-hush, but it had destabilized the Family - the effects of which could be felt all across the criminal underworld. Things were very uncertain at the moment, and it made the riff-raff confident. Gave them big heads and big ideas about what they could do.  

 

Vongola was a relatively new Family too.  Their name only began circulating in the past year or two, but Giotto and co. had been vigilantes for years.  They’d been protecting their small part of Italy long enough that those in the area knew better than to mess with them.  At least they had until recently. The small fry had become bold. Nearby thugs who weren’t happy with the Vongola’s control of the town had assembled a small gathering to ambush the Primo - _when would they learn?_

 

Lampo was annoyed and he would have been pissed if he could have spared the energy. These _teppisti_ thought they could take down Vongola Primo and his guardians with their small gang of men.  What a joke. They’d need a hundred more men before they could even think of trying. None of them weren’t particularly skilled, but they were annoying to beat off.  

 

He was fending them off the Vongola estate’s front garden when he spotted their small intruder amidst the chaos - a slip of a boy wielding a bamboo sword nearly his own height and sorely out of place.  Despite his stature, the boy swung with the certainty and ruthlessness of any accomplished swordsman. His blows weren't enough to fell the adult men around him, but for every near swipe on his person, the boy gave back three or even four hard wallops.  

 

Before Lampo could investigate, several thugs ambushed him and he was caught up in the mess of fighting once more.

* * *

“Oi, hurry it up.”

 

G stalked over, red hair mussed and face haggard.  His face was pinched minutely. The ambush had been a pain in the ass and over embarrassingly quickly.  After more than half of them had been picked off, the thugs had finally gained some sense and ran off, dragging back their unconscious with them.  Lampo probably didn’t look much better. A fight was still a fight and he could feel sweat sliding down his back, sticky and uncomfortable. He would need a bath tonight.

 

“G…” The teenager mumbled, “There was a boy…”

 

The older man looked at him like he’d hit his head.  “What are you on about?”  

 

Before he could reply, the redhead slung a heavy arm around his shoulder, half in jest and half to drag Lampo back to the manor.  The teen grumbled, but he couldn’t hide his good natured grin. “What’s for dinner?”

 

G smirked at him.  “I overheard Giotto asking the chef for salmon.”  

 

It was on their walk back to the mansion when the boy Lampo saw earlier came hurtling out of the hedgerow. He was silent as the wind, expression grim and eyes as sharp as any seasoned fighter.  He swung the wooden sword he wielded at them swiftly and without mercy.

 

Lampo and G broke apart awkwardly, just barely managing to avoid being hit.  The wooden sword thumped into the space between them. The boy soon recovered and swung again at G, who caught the attack and forced the boy into a stand still.  

 

“G!”  Lampo yelled.  

 

At the sound of his voice, the boy jolted and turned to face him.  Lampo had thought his eyes were sharp, but something in them now told him he had been mistaken.  The boy had been intent, yes, but his gaze had not been...aware, and now he could see the difference as awareness dawned, expressions bleeding across his features.  Lampo stared back and could not understand the emotions he was reading off that small face - shock, confusion, and strangely fear.  Colour drained from the boy’s face and he collapsed into G’s arms before either men could react.

 

Lampo gave a hysterical wheeze.  “See!? I wasn't lying!”

 

“I never said you were,” G answered shakily.  He shook out his hand, the one that had caught the child’s swing.  “He hits hard.”

 

The two stared numbly at the child.  

 

“H-he looks like Asari, doesn’t he?”  Lampo asked weakly.

 

G grunted in agreement. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a bit stuck on how to execute this chapter. I'm still waffling on time period, but we'll see where this goes. I didn't realize how 'mysterious' this story appears to be since I've had it in my head for a long time now. I guess if you don't know what's going on, you'll figure it out sooner or later!


End file.
